


Catradora Fluff

by JediEmilie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediEmilie/pseuds/JediEmilie
Summary: Just a She-Ra continuation from the second the show ends. Everyone would have so many questions for each other about everything that happened. This is how I think it'd start out. Might add more chapters, unsure at this point in time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Catradora Fluff

"Adora?" Catra is walking up to Adora. She turns to look down at Catra with a lazy smile, extending her hand out. Catra grasps Adora's hand allowing Adora to pull her up the small hill she's standing on. Catra takes Adora's other hand and rests her forehead against hers. Both women close their eyes as their foreheads make contact.  
"It's over, he's gone" Adora states, a small relieved laugh escaping her lips.  
"Good riddance" Catra smiles softly, enjoying Adora's soft breath tickling her face. Adora's thumb lightly runs circles on the back of Catra's promoting her to open her heterochromia eyes. Shescan help as her smile grows as she regards the woman she loves, the woman that loves her back. Adora's lips are turned up in a light smile and Catra is sure she doesn't know how beautiful she looks right now.  
"There you are! Bow they're over here" Glitter yells just before teleporting right next to the two.  
Catrastarts, causing her to make an indignant noise and unintentionally pull away from Adora, the hair on her tail standing up causing it to look comically poofy. Squeezing their still connected hands as a reassurance to Catra, Adora opens her eyes and turns to look at Glimmer not noticing she still wears her love sick smile.  
"What were you two doing?" Glimmer raises a questioning eyebrow, looking down at their still connected hands.  
Having a second to collect herself Catra quickly turns to anger as she releases one of Adora's hands so she can fully turn to face Glimmer. "That's none of your business, Sparkles."  
Glimmer opens her mouth, no doubt to return with an equally irritated response but is cut off by Adora.  
"What's up, why are you and Bow looking for us?"  
Catra rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath, Adora only able to catch something about being alone. Adora gives Catra's hand another light squeeze and can see Catra's stiff posture relax slightly in her peripheral. She maintains eye contact with Glimmer and can see Bow jogging up towards the three of them. Glimmer takes a moment deciding if she wants to push her previous question or answer Adora's. After a moment she decides it's best not to agitate Catra for now, she'll just ask Adora about it later.  
"Well we were talking to everyone about going home but when we actually went to leave we couldn't find you" Glimmer states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bow now stands beside Glimmer with his big friendly smile and Catra takes note of just how close he stands, quirking an eyebrow slightly.  
"Ughh, home sounds so good right now" Adora groans, her shoulders slumping. The group now just noticing how exhausted she looks.  
"So when you say home…" Catra knows Adora means Bright Moon but a small part of her wants to go back to the, now abandoned, Fright Zone with Adora. The Fright Zone was far from homely but it was the only home Catra had known. And with Adora beside her it would be homely enough for her.  
"Home. As in Bright Moon, duh" Glimmer rolls her eyes as she grabs Bow by the hand and Adora by her free forearm. Before anyone can say anything else they're all engulfed in glitter as they're all teleported into Bright Moon's kitchen.  
"What the hell Sparkles?!" Catra hisses out as she drops Adora's hand in favor of covering both her eyes with her palms.  
"What?!" Glitter glares at Catra, both hands on her hips.  
Adora is looking at Catra, concern causing her brow to furrow, as she gingerly rests a hand on her shoulder.  
"That was so bright!" Catra rubs the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I thought Princesses were supposed to have manners. A warning is polite, even a horde soldier knows that." She cautiously removes her hands from her eyes, only opening them enough to angrily squint at Glimmer.  
Bow and Adora exchange strained looks as they watch the scene unfold in front of them, Adora taking Catra's hand once again.  
"Whatever, Horde Scum" Glimmer scoffs as she moves to a fridge, opening it to peer inside. Catra and Glimmer had managed to form an understanding, a weak friendship even, but they were far from being close enough to be left in a room alone for an extended period of time.  
"And you just leave Melog behind? They're probably so confused" Catra's tone softening as she looks around the kitchen for her feline like companion. Glimmer's shoulders slump with a sigh before she disappears in a poof of glitter, reappearing mere seconds later with Melog. The creature lets out a strained meow as they quickly slink over to Catra, pressing up against the side of her leg. Catra glares at Glimmer quickly before releasing Adora's hand and crouching down to be level with Melog's face, rubbing their cheek affectionately.  
"I know, buddy, I told her the same thing" Catra mumbles to them.  
Glimmer opens her mouth to shoot a retort back but Bow cuts in. "So! Who's hungry?" His smile slightly strained.  
"Me!" Adora states as she raises her hand in the air, like a student asking to be called on. Glimmer is already rifling through the fridge again. Catra only offers a single nod of agreement as she stands, taking Adora's hand, the action as effortless as breathing. 

After the group finishes eating sandwiches they loiter in the kitchen, a heavy silence settling in. Out of habit Catta takes Adora's hand yet again, gaining strength from her touch. Glimmer eyes their hands again with a raised eyebrow.  
"You guys are holding hands a lot, what's up with that?"  
Adora's cheeks turn a subtle shade of pink and Catra scoffs with an eye roll for good measure. The fact that Catra chooses not to look Glimmer in the eye as she responds isn't lost on her.  
"We've always held hands, Sparkles"  
"Mhm…" Glimmer crosses her arms, a slightly amused smile playing across her lips. "I haven't seen you guys hold hands before today"  
"We were busy fighting off an alien invasion. Holding hands would have been a bit difficult, don't you think?" Catra studies her nails as she answers.  
"So nothing interesting happened at the heart?" Glimmer pushes sounding unconvinced.  
"Other than Adora saving the universe not a whole lot" Catra's tone remains indifferent but Glimmer swears she can see some colour coming to her cheeks. She can definitely see Adora's face has gone bright pink now.  
"I see…"  
"So, where's Shadow Weaver?" Bow questions after a long silence. At this both women look at him, both faces losing their blush to be replaced with conflicting emotions of hurt, anger, remorse and in Catra's case a flash of retribution.  
"She-she sacrificed herself so we could make it to the heart" Adora answers, her voice not quite one of sorrow but still quiet. Catra gives her hand a squeeze, silently sending Adora her support.  
"What happened down there!?" Glimmer sounds shocked as she pushes off the counter to move closer to Adora.  
Adora sighs as she rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. "It's kind of a long story and I'm pretty tired...Do you think we can go over it tomorrow?" Once again everyone is reminded of how exhausted Adora is by her slumped posture, the circles forming under her eyes, and her deflated voice.  
"Yeah of course" Glimmer says softly as she moves to leave the kitchen. Bow following close behind her and Adora follows, bringing Catra along with her. They walk silently down the halls, Melog sticking so close to Catra that her leg brushes against their mane with every step. Melog only keeping so close due to sensing Catra's anxiety, which she shows no outward sign of. Glimmer and Bow pause in front of an incredibly tall door, turning around to face Adora, Catra and Melog.  
"Alright, I'll show Catra to the guest rooms. You get plenty of sleep" Glimmer smiles at Adora fondly before turning once again.  
"Oh!" Adora rubs the back of her neck again, Catra recognizing her old anxious habit. Glimmer looks back at Adora over her shoulder. "Catra can stay with me-uh if she-" Adora, suddenly looking far less tired, looks from Glimmer to Catra. "I mean if you want to-" she laughs nervously "there's plenty of room in there and lots of cushions" Adora's cheeks are turning a light pink again and Catra is kind of enjoying this. "I mean I can sleep on some of them-" Catra laughs and interrupts Adora's nervous ramblings "of course I want to stay with you, Dummy" Adora's blush quickly fades and is replaced by relief and then pure joy.  
"Alrighty then" Glimmer looks between the two women with a quizzical look before shrugging and continuing down the hall, Bow close behind. "See you two in the morning!" She calls over her shoulder.  
"Sweet dreams" Bow pauses long enough to fully spin around and smile at them, giving a quick wave, before quickly following Glimmer.

Adora smiles nervously at Catra as she reaches her free hand to the door knob. She pushes the door open and stays back, allowing Catra to enter first. "You didn't have to say yes to staying with me" Adora states as she gently toes the ground. She's nervous of what Catra will think of her room, she doesn't really connect with the room but it's hers all the same. She's more nervous about sleeping in close proximity to Catra. Sure they'd been sleeping like that while Horde Prime was still a threat but they were never alone. She's even a bit excited, even hoping maybe they could do what Bow had told her about, cuddle. Her and Catra had cuddled as kids, though she didn't have a word for it then, and when it got unbearably cold in the horde. Now she just wanted to hold Catra for the sake of holding her, something her heart ached for. Catra looks around the room, it looks nothing like what she knows Adora likes, except for one thing. The bed, or more accurately the cot. "Of course I did, Dummy" Catra pulls them further into the room, and Adora closes the door behind them once Melog has entered too. Melog makes quick work of finding a suitable cushion and curling up on it. "Thank you" Adora says quietly, Catra only able to make it out due to her impeccable hearing. She turns to Adora, confused. "For what?" Adora smiles sheepishly "for staying with me". They stand there smiling at each other and Catra places her free hand on Adora's cheek. Adora sighs and closes her eyes leaning into the touch, wanting this to last forever. "C'mon, you're exhausted lets get you to bed." Catra removes her hand from Adora's cheek, and pulls her towards the bed. Adora releases Cara's hand and sits down on the edge of the bed heavily with a relieved sigh. She just sits there too exhausted to do anything. Catra smiles down at her as she gently helps Adora out of her jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Once the jacket is off she gives Adora's shoulder a suggestive push and Adora obliges laying down on her side, her feet still hanging off the side of the bed. Catra removes Adora's boots and then lifts her legs into the bed. Catra is familiar with this routine, though she hasn't done it in a while, she misses it. Sometimes Adora would work herself so hard in simulations she'd nearly collapse from exhaustion. Catra would find her asleep in their bunk, fully dressed. She would always help Adora out of her boots and jacket. Sometimes her shirt and pants if it was particularly warm in the barracks, though this happened less frequently as they grew older and Catra came to understand her feelings towards Adora. Catra pulled the covers over Adora now and curls herself at the end of the bed, a familiar position she hadn't realised she'd missed until now. A few quiet minutes passed and Catra was starting to drift asleep.  
"Catra?" Adora's tired voice whispers. Catra raises her head and looks at Adora, knowing her glowing eyes are answer enough to prompt Adora to continue. "Do you think…" Adora shifts at the top of the bed, scooting so her back is near one of the edges of the bed. "you could come up here? And maybe I could hold you?" Catra's heart soars at the request and she gives no verbal answer as she crawls up the bed, pressing her back into Adora's front. They've cuddled like this in the past, especially during the cold winter months but there is no chill in the night now. Adora wraps an arm around Catra's stomach and pulls her even closer, burying her face in Catra's hair. Catra coils her tail around one of Adora's legs and places one of her hands on top of Adora's. She can't help the purr that begins to softly rumble in her chest. When they were in the horde Catra always tried to suppress her purr out of embarrassment and then later to hide her feelings for Adora. Now she lets it rumble on freely. "I've missed your purr" Adora mumbles into her hair. Catra feels her heart shoot into her throat and the purr increases in volume involuntarily. "Good night, Princess" Carta whispers as she smiles to herself and closes her eyes. She can already hear Adora's breaths getting deeper and she absently wonders how she got so lucky.


End file.
